The present invention relates to a slide switch.
In the slide switch, when the slider is slid, the moving contact member slides with respect to the stationary contact member in conjunction with the slider so that the contact points are switched.
Moreover, there are slide switches having a detent mechanism in which a switching feeling (or a click feeling) is given to the operator when a slider is switched (or example, JP-UM-A-6-7138); slide switches not having the detent mechanism; slide switches having an automatic restoration mechanism in which the slider is automatically repositioned at a neutral position when the slider is pushed in a pushing direction from the neutral position and released; or slide switches not having the automatic restoration mechanism. In the related art, however, there is no slide switch which has both the detent mechanism and the automatic restoration mechanism.
In the diversified electronic device, the switch is desired to vary the operation feeling for each function. That is, differentiation of operation feelings is desired. However, in the related art slide switches, the differentiation of the operation feeling is not sufficiently satisfied.